


It'll be fun. Trust me.

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Tumblr-prompt stand-alones [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: But then I read a bunch of fanfic, Canadian Sokka, Honestly the pairing wouldn't have occurred to me other than as bros, I blame BeersForQueers for this, M/M, Modern/Earth AU, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: “Trust me, you’re going to love this.”“When has trusting you ever turned out well for me?”“That one time. With the… I don’t know… that one situation? It was great. We had fun. Now lace up, time’s a-wasting.”





	It'll be fun. Trust me.

“Trust me, you’re going to love this.”

“When has trusting you ever turned out well for me?”

“That one time. With the… I don’t know… that one situation? It was great. We had fun. Now lace up, time’s a-wasting.”

Zuko sighed. That was the thing about Sokka. He didn’t even try to win at arguments. He just said whatever came to mind and kept going, and somehow, Zuko always ended up getting strung along with him. In this particular case, for example, Zuko had multiple very strong arguments in his favor, such as “falling,” “sharp objects,” “extreme cold,” and “I’m going to lose my balance, crash into a knot of children, knock them over, and get my fingers sliced off by someone’s skate while I’m trying to get back up.” Sokka’s argument was “Trust me.” Which, as Zuko had already pointed out, rarely turned out well for him.

And yet, here he was, sitting on an uncomfortable wooden bench, trying to lace up the least attractive ice skates he had ever seen. He supposed it was like bowling shoes – they rented the ugliest ones on purpose, so you wouldn’t be tempted to run off with them. Zuko tried to imagine someone hobbling off with the rented ice skates, somehow managing to outrun the ice rink employees and security guards, because they were inexplicably all wearing ice skates as well. And then trying to drive the getaway car with those blades on your feet. Maybe they had a specific getaway car with special pedals for this very purpose. He wondered what said pedals would look like.

“Hello? Earth to Zuko? Do you need help lacing your shoes? I don’t know about you, but in Canada, they teach us how to do it by kindergarten.”

“How to lace ice skates? Did you actually skate to school? I thought you all rode moose in Mountie uniforms.”

“That’s enough out of you. Come on, let’s go.”

“What’s the hurry anyway?”

“Oh, you’ll see.”

Eventually, Zuko gave in to the inevitable. He braced himself for the cold as they entered the rink, and was pleasantly surprised to find it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He probably hadn’t even needed those snow-pants, given that he would warm up once they started skating.

It turned out that the snow pants served a very useful purpose after all. They helped cushion Zuko’s fall. Falls, rather. Many, many falls. Often pulling Sokka down with him. Occasionally on purpose. Fine, almost always on purpose. But occasionally by accident. Alright, not so much by accident as possibly able to pull off _faking_ it was an accident. Possibly.

“You’re right. I love this.”

“You’re a menace.”

“You brought it upon yourself.”

“You’re petty and ridiculous.” Sokka paused, perhaps wondering if he’d gone too far. “In a good way, that is.”

“Nice save. Anyway, you never told me what the big hurry was.”

Just then, as if on cue, the lights dimmed, and the cheesy music faded out, replaced by even cheesier music. Christmas music. A disco ball lowered from the ceiling, and red and green lights flashed on the walls. A portly man whose beard was almost certainly not natural, given that it was suspiciously un-centered on his face, wearing a red suit and a pom-pom hat, skated out, to the delighted cheers of skaters young and old. This was horrible. Zuko had had friends try to convert him to Christianity before, but they’d never tried to convert him to Christmas Spirit.

“I need to get out of here before I start vomiting tinsel.”

“No way. You’re skating with Santa, I’m getting a photo, and that’s that. It will be fun. Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the OTP-isms tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #41
> 
> Your OTP goes ice skating, but Person B hasn’t ice skated before. Person A tries to help B get used to skating, but B just keeps slipping and falling, usually pulling A down with them.
> 
>  
> 
> Aaand I finally finished an Avatar fic. So maybe it's only 600 words, and complete fluff, but it's a start.


End file.
